Sueños rotos
by verdeJade
Summary: Ella una soñadora y él su mejor amigo. Siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pero el destino se encargo de apartarlos. Ahora, varios años después ¿Podrá perdonarlo y olvidar por un instante todo aquello que los separa?


**Bien, esta es una historia que ya había escrito y que tenía mucho tiempo guardada en el baúl, esperando que un día la editara y fuera subida de nuevo XD**

**jeje, bueno, espero que les guste y nos leemos más abajo n.n**

**Los personajes no son míos, solo la historia me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Estaban frente a mí, besándose descaradamente como si se les fuera la vida en ello y olvidándose hasta de mi presencia. Cualquiera que los viera diría que eran la típica pareja de amantes jóvenes y pasionales, sin pena por las demostraciones públicas de afecto. Nadie se hubiera imaginado que todo había comenzado como una pequeña broma que mi hermana le había jugado al muchacho.<p>

Ellos se habían conocido por mi causa. Inuyasha y yo siempre hemos sido compañeros de colegio, y lo admito, siempre he estado enamorada de él. Tal vez era inevitable, o parte del destino, pero sus ojos dorados simplemente lograban hechizarme, su extraño sentido del humor y su risa profunda me encantaban, su cuerpo tonificado por el constante ejercicio, su carácter a veces infantil, a veces demasiado sabio, su cabello plateado, todo de él me gustaba. A mí y a la mitad del alumnado del colegio para mi tristeza.

En una ocasión fue a mi casa para hacer un trabajo, yo estaba nerviosa porque nos veríamos después de la escuela. Me puse un vestido muy lindo con estampado de margaritas y rocié mi cuello con unas gotas de perfume. Él nunca lo notó, mi hermana Kikyo había acaparado toda su atención. Ella era hermosa, más de lo que yo nunca llegaría a ser, y era dos años mayor. Se la llevaron bien desde un principio, demasiado bien para mi gusto. Ambos eran superficiales, materialistas y prácticos, pero querían con el alma; tienen una pasión por la vida que pocos se imaginan y no tienen miedo por nada.

Iniciaron una relación que fracasó más pronto de lo normal en personas como ellos. Quedaron como "muy buenos amigos", con citas ocasionales para hacer algo más que solo charlar o tomar un café. Recuerdo que en esos días, mi humor era fatal; ahora reía y ahora lloraba, para luego estallar en furia. Y ellos lo sabían, sabían que me hacían daño, pero no parecía importarles.

De eso han transcurrid dos años, y tal vez sea la fuerza de la costumbre o que con los años el dolor ya me parece muy familiar. Solo en ocasiones como esta, es cuando la angustia me asalta por sorpresa, y tengo que apartar la cara para que no vean las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de mis ojos.

—Por cierto Inuyasha, esos no son dulces normales, a menos que te guste comer insectos

—¡Puaj! Agh. ¡Que asco Kikyo!

—Jajajaja, deberías ver tu cara en este momento.

—¿Y tu deberías probar también esos chocolates?

—No gra…

Ahí había comenzado todo, la imagen se repetía en mi cabeza incesante, él con las manos en la cintura de mi hermana, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, juntando sus labios. En décimas de segundo había dejado de ser un beso inocente y ahora parecía que querían comerse. Comencé a caminar, en parte para perderme de esas miradas lujuriosas que se echaban el uno al otro; tal vez así podría conservar un poco más mi invisible burbuja de fantasía. También quería darles un poco de privacidad: si ellos dos eran felices así, yo no era nadie para impedírselos; ellos eran las dos personas mas importantes en mi vida: mi hermana que desde la muerte de nuestra madre hacia casi doce años se había encargado de mi y nuestro hermano menor, sacrificándose por nosotros; y mi amor platónico, por el que lloro en silencio por las noches porque el no me ve mas que como su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Y es que puedo soportar que se acueste con la mitad del alumnado femenino de la preparatoria, pero me duele, me duele indeciblemente cuando lo hace con mi hermana.

Me senté en una banca del parquecito, admirando a los patos que jugaban en la fuente, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

—¡Kagome!

Me volví para encontrar un par de ojos azules. He de admitirlo: Hojo es el mejor muchacho del mundo. Siempre dulce, siempre tierno, siempre atento, siempre ahí para mi en los momentos que mas lo necesito con las palabras adecuadas, siempre preocupado por mi salud. Aun me pregunto como es que no puedo enamorarme de él a pesar de todos sus intentos por conquistarme, y siempre vienen a mi mente un par de ojos dorados. Es un buen partido, inteligente, simpático y guapo: Con sus profundos ojos azules y comprensivos, su sonrisa siempre amable, sus cabellos castaños siempre impecablemente peinados, su piel morena, sus siempre correctos modales, es el modelo perfecto de príncipe azul.

—Hola Hojo, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien gracias Kagome, espero que tu salud haya mejorado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. De hecho, aquí traigo un poco del famoso té de mi abuela; dice que es bueno para la sangre, y creo que te haría bien tomar un poco, te ves algo pálida.

El tiempo pasa volando al lado de Hojo, y cuando me di cuenta ya atardecía. Mi hermana e Inuyasha regresaban de la mano, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El corazón se me oprimió en el pecho, y Hojo lo noto. Él era el único que estaba al tanto de mi situación, él era algo así como mi paño de lágrimas.

—Ves Kikyo, yo te decía que no nos echaría de menos.

—Hemos pasado una tarde muy amena, ¿No es así Kagome?

—Ya lo creo

—No creo que mas de lo que la pasamos nosotros-

Bien, ese había sido un golpe muy bajo de parte de Inuyasha, que tomaba de la barbilla a mi hermana y enterraba el rostro en su cuello. Todos lo notaron, y mi hermana me miro preocupada. Yo me obligue a continuar la broma, pero la sonrisa me salio tan falsa que hasta el tonto de Inuyasha lo notó, pero siguió besando el cuello de Kikyo como si nada. Y es que él siempre era así, no media sus palabras, no pensaba que podría hacerme daño con sus comentarios, y yo era masoquista al seguirlo amando a pesar de eso.

—Bueno muchachos, aun es temprano, ¿Por qué no aprovechamos las vacaciones y vamos al cine a ver una película? Esta una de acción que dicen que esta muy buena. Que tal, yo invito

—No lo se Hojo, no quisiéramos abusar de ti.

-—Para nada! Recuerden que el dueño del cine es mi tío, y para mi y mis amigos, es siempre gratis.

Estaré en deuda con Hojo de por vida. Siempre ha sido así, comprensivo en esos pequeños detalles, siempre a mi rescate. Tomé su mano y le di un ligero apretón en agradecimiento. La película que escogió no pudo ser más adecuada, pues la tragedia de la trama me presento el pretexto perfecto para llorar en su hombro, sintiendo por breves segundos una inmensa paz al estar entre sus brazos calidos.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

—Finalmente hemos terminado la preparatoria, y es tiempo de decir adiós a los amigos de toda una vida. Nuevos compañeros nos esperan a donde quiera que vayamos, y no dudemos que un día nos encontraremos de nuevo con todas estas personas que, para bien o para mal, han marcado nuestra vida. En pocas ocasiones nos encontramos en situaciones en que una decisión podría marcar el resto de nuestra vida; y hoy nos encontramos en una encrucijada: unos quizás tomen por seguir estudiando en la universidad, allá los espero; otros quizás vallan a trabajar, y otros más decidan ir al extranjero. Felicidades a cada uno de ustedes, por lo que lograron y por lo que lograran si cumplen sus sueños. Que este día quede en su memoria como uno de los más felices. ¡FELICIDADES GRADUADOS!

Me habían elegido para dar el discurso de despedida. La alegría que mostraban mis palabras era totalmente opuesta a lo que realmente sentía por dentro. Él contaba entre los que se irían al extranjero. Había conseguido un puesto excelente en una importante compañía. Me alegraba por él, pero lo sentía por mi pobre corazón.

¡Al diablo con él! Ese día, al despedirme, decidí que lo olvidaría y que esa que derrame, seria la última lágrima que por el lloraría.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

—¡Deberías conocerlo Kagome! Es tan sensual, tan caballero; tiene una forma de tocarte, que te hace sentir mujer de verdad, como diciéndote con caricias que eres la persona mas bella del mundo…

Yo solo la dejaba hablar y asentía con una sonrisa, esta mujer nunca cambiará. Cada semana es uno distinto; hoy el moreno que conoció en el parque, mañana el ojitos verdes que le cargó la bolsa del mercado, después el electricista que fue a arreglarle la toma de corriente… En fin, estoy acostumbrada a sus amores de una semana. Hemos sido amigas desde que entramos a la universidad, hace casi diez años. Es una buena persona, pero con un grave problema con el concepto del amor.

—Kagome, te noto seria, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Es por lo de los análisis que te hiciste?-Asiento en silencio —¿Qué sucedió amiga, que te dijeron?

—Lo que temía.-me encojo de hombros para no preocuparla, aunque, como siempre, mis ojos me delatan —No podré tener hijos.

—Cuanto lo siento amiga-me abraza sinceramente, es lo que me gusta de ella, siempre dice lo que siente y piensa— ¿Qué te dice Hojo?

—Ya lo conoces, el siempre me apoyará. Dice que no tiene importancia, que podremos adoptar. Pero yo se la ilusión que tiene de poder engendrar hijos propios, verlos crecer…

La voz se me corta. Luego de miles de exámenes, montones de pastillas y tratamientos hormonales, y haber sufrido ya tres abortos, mi cuerpo no da para más; pero teníamos la esperanza de poder tener hijos, y yo quería poder agradecerle de alguna manera todo lo que ha hecho por mi, y que mejor que entregarle en brazos al fruto de nuestro amor. Nos casamos hace casi cinco años. Fue una ceremonia sencilla y privada, con una pequeña recepción para nuestros cincuenta invitados.

—Sabes que necesitas amiga, un viaje. Mi novio tiene una cabaña en las montañas, y me invito este fin de semana. Que te parece si llevas a Hojo y la pasamos los cuatro.

—Pero…

—A él no le importara.

—No quisiera interrumpir su viaje de novios

—Yo me encargo de eso

El camino a las montañas se me hizo eterno. Hojo no había podido venir por cuestiones de trabajo, pero había insistido en que era mejor que saliera de la ciudad por unos días para distraerme de todas las preocupaciones que cargaba en los últimos días. Por la ventanilla veía el paisaje cambiar, y a medida que ascendíamos por la colina, los árboles se hacían más tupidos y el clima más frió. Cuando llegamos estaba nevando. Bajamos nuestras cosas y Yuca abrió la puerta con el juego de llaves que su novio le había dado. Él llegaría en la mañana, pues unos negocios urgentes lo habían entretenido a última hora y nos alcanzaría después; hoy seria noche de chicas.

Preparamos chocolate caliente y nos sentamos frente a la chimenea a conversar; mas bien ella hablaba y yo hacia breves comentarios sobre su charla; últimamente me estaba convirtiendo en una persona melancólica, la sonrisa no me salía tan sincera y mis ojos ya no tenían brillo. Realmente la noticia de mi infertilidad me había afectado; a toda mujer le llega el momento en que su deseo mas grande es el experimentar el tener vida en su interior, el tener en sus brazos una parte de si misma, alimentarlo, cuidarlo, educarlo y verlo crecer; que te digan "mamá"… Y yo estaba en esa etapa de mi vida.

La media noche llegó mas pronto de lo que esperábamos, Yuca se retiró y yo le dije que me quedaría un poco más ahí. Me deseó buenas noches y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Me tranquilizaba el crujir de la madera al ser quemada, y no supe a que hora el cansancio me ganó y me quede dormida.

Desperté sobresaltada cuando todavía no amanecía. Estaba acostada en el sillón, con una manta hasta los hombros. Que yo recordara me había quedado dormida en la alfombra y no tenia manta; tal vez Yuca… Una figura que había estado removiendo las brazas se incorporó y me miró fijamente. Estaba segura de que no era Yuca, la figura era alta y corpulenta, y se acercaba a mí. Mi primera reacción fue correr y gritar, avisarle a mi amiga que un extraño había entrado a la casa, pero ni bien había dado dos pasos hacia la escalera, el desconocido se situó frente a mí, impidiéndome el paso. Quise gritar, pero las palabras se me hicieron bola en la garganta. Estaba aterrada, y ese hombre se acercaba más y más a mí. Traté de retroceder, pero me tomó de la mano; me prepare, le di una patada en sus partes nobles y corrí como loca hacia la escalera mientras el tipo se retorcía en el suelo.

—¡Diablos Kagome! Así es como recibes a tus viejos amigos?- Me detuve es seco en el tercer escalón y me volví sorprendida.

-¿Inu…yasha?- Dije dudosa- ¡Inuyasha!- Grité con júbilo y me abalancé sobre él, que apenas recuperaba el oxigeno, pero aun así me atrapó en el aire y dimos vueltas por la sala. Era increíble verlo de nuevo, me parecía un sueño irreal el estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, sentir su calida respiración en la piel desnuda de mi cuello, y sus manos tibias en mi espalda, me sentía en un sueño. Cuando por fin me soltó, nos acercamos a la chimenea y nos observamos detenidamente.

—¡Cielos hombre! ¿Pero qué te has hecho? Estás tan grande como un ropero.

—Y tú sigues siendo la misma hormiguita que recuerdo.

—Entonces ¿Tú eres el famoso novio de Yuca? ¡Pero que pequeño es el mundo!

—Espero que te haya hablado bien de mí ¿Y tú eres la entrañable amiga del alma que ha estado con ella desde universidad?

-La misma que viste y calza

Pasamos el resto de la noche poniéndonos al tanto de nuestras vidas; así me enteré de que en el extranjero había conseguido un puesto en una de las más importantes firmas de empresarios e inversionistas; y valiéndose de que su padre se movía por esos círculos, aprovechó para aprender algo del negocio mientras terminaba sus estudios de administración. Con el tiempo se convirtió en uno de los brazos fuertes del jefe de su padre, quien le dio la oportunidad de independizarse fundando una rama de la compañía en su país natal y poniéndolo a cargo de ella. Así había vuelto el año anterior, prosperando poco a poco hasta convertir su empresa en una de las mas importantes del país.

Yo también le comenté de cómo me había convertido en una de las cardiólogas más prestigiadas de la región, a pesar de mi poca experiencia, mi fama se extendía por varios estados. Le dije que me había casado finalmente con Hojo, la sonrisa se congeló por un momento en su cara y sus ojos dejaron de brillar, luego me felicitó efusivamente, pero por algún motuvo sus palabras no me parecían sinceras.

La mañana y Yuca nos sorprendieron charlando todavía.

—Buenos di… ¡Inuyasha! Legaste temprano- Dijo lanzándosele al cuello para besarlo.

Algo en mi pecho se movió, fue una sensación leve, pero la reconocí de inmediato y me lleno de terror. ¿Celos? Imposible ¡No! Eran alucinaciones mías, seguir queriendo a Inuyasha luego de tantos años era absurdo, él era el novio de mi mejor amiga y yo estaba casada y amaba a mi marido.

_Estas casada, y lo amas, ¿Pero sientes lo mismo con él que en los brazos de Inuyasha? ¿Estas realmente enamorada de tu marido? Además, tú y yo conocemos perfectamente la rutina de Yuca, y en menos de dos semanas, habrá conocido de nuevo al tipo de su vida…_

Agite la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y me retire a preparar el almuerzo.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Me sorprendió el verla de nuevo al solo entrar a la casa. Luego de un largo viaje de casi cuatro horas, estaba rendido, maldito clima. Pero bueno, seria recompensado en poco tiempo por mi novia, pensé, y una sonrisa me salio inconscientemente. Luego caí en la cuenta ¿No se le había ocurrido que era buena idea invitar a su amiguita? Bueno, luego vería la manera de deshacerme de ella por un par de horas; tal vez le presentaría al instructor de esquí del hotel que estaba a un par de kilómetros… Me quité el saco y lo colgué en el perchero de la entrada. Me acerqué al fuego que casi se había extinguido y por poco tropiezo con un bulto que estaba frente a la chimenea. Debía admitir que la amiga de mi novia era realmente bella: a través de las ropas se notaban sus envidiables curvas, tenía unas piernas hermosas, piel blanca y cabello negro y abundante que le tapaba una parte de la cara. Revolví las llamas y la mire de nuevo; fue cuando casi caí de espaldas de la impresión. Reconocí Kagome y me golpee por esos pensamientos lujuriosos que había tenido sobre la amiga de mi novia.

Me llevé una dulce sorpresa al verla de nuevo. No había cambiado casi nada; seguía pareciendo la niña que conocí años atrás, mi mejor y mi única amiga. Sonreía inocentemente mientras dormía, acostada sobre su lado izquierdo, como siempre. La acomode en el sillón con una manta. Comencé a reavivar el fuego cuando se incorporó de repente, y al levantarme me miró aterrada; las llamas le daban en la cara y a mí en la espalda, por lo que no me reconoció. Corrió a las escaleras pero la intercepte, burlándome de su reacción aunque la broma no me duro mucho, había aprendido a defenderse y me dejo tirado en medio de la sala.

—¡Diablos Kagome! ¿Así es como recibes a tus viejos amigos?-Se detuvo y me miro con los ojos como platos.

—¿Inu…yasha?- Dijo dudosa- ¡Inuyasha!- Y se lanzó sobre mi desde las escaleras.

Luego de eso estuvimos hablando hasta el amanecer, le conté de mi vida y ella de la suya; no negaré que fue una sorpresa no tan agradable el descubrir que se había casado; Hojo nunca me gusto para ella. Yuca nos sorprendió en la mañana, y en medio de su efusiva bienvenida, note de reojo como Kagome parecía desconcertada y se alejó rumbo a la cocina. Me alegré, extrañaba la manera de cocinar de Kagome.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

—¡Vaya! Sí que es pequeño el mundo, yo contándole a Kagome de mi novio y resulta que ella te conoce más que yo. Así que son amigos de la infancia ¡Que tierno!

Mientras desayunábamos, Inuyasha y yo le contamos parte de nuestra historia, y el resto de la comida Yuca no dejo de hablar del tema. Al mediodía salimos a recorrer la zona turística de las montañas, que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros. De inmediato, a Yuca le entro curiosidad por el esquí; Inuyasha no tenía el menor interés, y a mí nunca se me han dado muy bien los deportes.

Teníamos infinidad de cosas de que hablar, pero Inuyasha insistió en que debía ver un lugar muy especial. Rentamos un trineo, y así, él dirigiendo el carro y yo aferrada a su espalda, nos dirigimos a toda velocidad a ese mentado lugar.

—Ohh -se me cortó la respiración, realmente era un lugar bello

—Magnifico, ¿no?

Es… increíble ¿Puedo?

—Adelante

Eran unas aguas termales en medio de las montañas. Los estanque estaban distribuidos en varios niveles en el terreno, el agua fluía entre ellos, y varias cascadas pequeñas se veían por doquier; todo estaba protegido por la espesa vegetación que rodeaba el lugar. Todo invitaba a darte un largo baño relajante. Comencé a quitarme la chamarra de nieve, los guantes y todas las prendas que llevaba encima, quedándome solo con una camiseta y la ropa interior. Me introduje en el agua, estaba caliente y deliciosa; me comenzaba a relajar cuando sentí como alguien se acomodaba a mi lado. Abrí los ojos alarmada y recibí la esplendida imagen de mi compañero en boxers; realmente los años le habían hecho justicia.

—No pensarás que te dejaría la diversión para ti sola, ¿verdad?

-Aaa… ¡claro que no! Jeje Además, ya nos hemos bañado juntos antes.

Quería relajarme para aclarar mi mente, y sentir el cuerpo de Inuyasha tan cerca mío no me ayudaba para nada. No hablamos, solo dejamos el tiempo transcurrir; él, no sé en que pensando y yo recordando todas esas cosas que debieron permanecer sepultadas para siempre.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

—No te preocupes, estamos bien acá… No, no hay problema… Si, esta bien….. Yo le digo…. Cuídate… Y yo a ti, adiós.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Era Yuca, hablo del hotel, dice que se desato una fuerte tormenta y que no podrá volver hasta mañana cuando despejen los caminos, y dice que siente que no hayamos podido hacer nada interesante en nuestras vacaciones.

¿No podía pasarme algo un poquito peor? Le ofrecí una taza de chocolate y nos sentamos en un sillón a conversar. En cierto momento nos reíamos de una anécdota, cuando él tomó mi taza y la dejó junto a la suya en la mesa de café.

—No puedo creer todo el tiempo que he desperdiciado-dijo sin mirarme

—¿A que te refieres?

—A esto- y me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia él…

Listo, lo hice, la besé, y sigo recriminándome por todo el tiempo que he dejado pasar sin decirle esto que siento. Por Dios, por que nunca antes me atreví a tocar estos suaves y sonrosados labios. La suelto y me mira totalmente confundida, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Me encanta, la dulzura y la pureza que destila su cuerpo, la inocencia de sus ojos…

Plaf…

Se escuchó por toda la estancia el sonido de su mano al chocar con mi mejilla. Si, creo que me la merecía. Se paró del asiento y comenzó a caminar por la estancia a grandes zancadas.

—¡Eres un tremendo cretino insensible!

—Que…

—¿¡Que se supone que fue eso!

—Un beso

—¡Grandísima bestia, sé lo que fue! pero por… por que-

Cayó de rodillas en medio de la estancia hecha un mar de lágrimas, preocupado fui hacia ella y la tomé entre mis brazos. Ella se aferró a mi pecho como si fuera el fin del mundo. Luego de unos minutos sus lágrimas se calmaron y me miró confundida.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, fue un impulso. Tal vez por que todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados comenzaron a desbordarse y tenía que liberarlos de alguna forma, si no explotarían dentro de mí.

—Se…sentimientos

—Si, por ti- Se soltó de mi abrazo y me dio la espalda

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde siempre

—¡Eres un grandísimo idiota! ¿¡Y por que demonios me lo dices hasta ahora! Se supone que tu sabias a la perfección de lo que yo sentía por ti, y ahora me vienes con esto, ¿tienes la mas mínima idea de lo que me estas provocando?

—¿Tú aun sientes eso por mí?- Pregunté esperanzado. Solo asintió en silencio y yo la gire hacia mi para verla a los ojos —Entonces aun no es tarde para nosotros…

—¿¡Acaso estás loco! Estoy casada y tú tienes novia. Lo nuestro no fue ni será

—¿Tu lo amas!

—Hojo es el mejor hombre del mundo, siempre me ha cuidado y se preocupa por mí

—¿Lo amas?

—Le quiero mucho.

—Pero no le amas

—¡Como quieres que ame a alguien más si tu recuerdo siempre se interpone!- La abracé mas fuerte y trate de besarle, pero ella se soltó violentamente —¡Suéltame! ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Lo que debí hacer hace mucho.

—Es muy tarde

—Pero tenía miedo

—¿De qué? ¿De que te rechazara?-ironizó

—No, por eso tenía miedo, por que sabía que yo no te merecía. Era un niño tonto, y a ti no te importó, eras la única que permanecía a mi lado incondicionalmente, soportando todas mis estupideces, todas mis confidencias, todas mis aventuras. Y aunque sabia que me amabas, intenté desilusionarte, pensado que era lo mejor.

—Ve al grano- Dijo con una falsa frialdad

—El punto es que siempre te admiré por que jamás trataste de forzarme, mientras otras se lanzaban a mi cuello desesperadas, y luego ese cariño se convirtió día a día en algo más grande y más profundo; te amé, pero tenia miedo de mi mismo, de hacerte sufrir y de no darte todo lo que merecías…

—Es la excusa más tonta que he escuchado en mi vida

—Por favor, perdóname, dame una oportunidad- Toqué sus labios y ella cerró los ojos con ese simple roce

—No, no puedo, Hojo…

—Olvídate de él

—Nunca, él me ayudó siempre. Cuando te fuiste…

—Fue un error. Tenía miedo de estos sentimientos, todo era nuevo para mí, y pensé que en otro lugar podría olvidarte.

—Es una lastima que suceda todo esto por miedo- Se soltó delicada pero firmemente de mí y me dio la espalda dirigiéndose hasta las escaleras —Ha sido muy bonito encontrarnos de nuevo- Y subió a su habitación sin mirarme otra vez.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

La lluvia caía como pesadas gotas en la calle. La gente corría tratando de resguardarse del aguacero lo más posible, y en la calle el agua ya formaba una corriente considerable. Ya han pasado casi tres semanas desde que volvimos de la casa de campo de Inuyasha. Me entere al día siguiente, en el hospital, que ese mismo día en la tarde él y Yuca terminaron, cuando ella le confesó que le había sido infiel con el instructor de esquí del hotel donde se quedó por culpa de la tormenta. Ironías de la vida. Desde mi ventana observo apenas a través de los negros nubarrones como el sol se oculta en el horizonte, y las imágenes de ese día vuelven a mi mente, nítidas e indisolubles.

No sé por que esa noche volví a él, tal vez embriagada por las lágrimas o simplemente no quería que las cosas se quedaran así. Me paré frente a su puerta, temblando de frió y miedo. "Te quedaras ahí toda la noche" Me preguntó detrás de la puerta, y la abrí decidida. Estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama, solo con un el pantalón del pijama y el pecho descubierto. En décimas de segundo ya estaba entre sus brazos. Todas las dudas, todos los miedos, las inseguridades, quedaron olvidadas en cuanto recargue mi rostro en esos firmes pectorales y aspiré su esencia. Él me acariciaba y besaba mi pelo. A tientas, en la oscuridad, buscamos nuestras bocas, y al encontrarnos, no hubo marcha atrás. Apenas alumbrados por las llamas casi extintas de la chimenea nos dirigimos a la cama, donde nos dimos a la tarea de explorarnos como nunca lo hicimos ni lo haremos con nadie. Nuestros cuerpos parecían hechos a la medida, embonaban perfectamente como dos engranes, nuestros movimientos eran sincronizados, sabíamos exactamente donde tocar, como dos viejos amantes, que recorren el camino mil veces andado; pero todo era nuevo, tanto para él como para mí: las sensaciones, las caricias, las fragancias, los suspiros. Parecía que nuestros cuerpos hubieran estado esperando mil años para ese encuentro, y en el momento culminante, supimos que nada volvería a ser igual: de pronto mi mente se puso en blanco en medio de las convulsiones, llegamos a ese punto, mas allá del orgasmo, donde no existe ni pasado ni presente, solo es la tierra de dos amantes, un lugar sin fin, adonde solo algunos privilegiados pueden llegar…

Dejo otra lágrima escapar de mis ojos. Esta mañana fui al doctor: estoy embarazada. Es un milagro, y ni el medico se explica como pudo haber pasado. Escucho a Hojo llegar, y en mi interior siento una tormenta más grande que la que se ve afuera de mi ventana. Me dirijo al piso inferior a darle la bienvenida. Tengo que decirle toda la verdad. Pobre Hojo, lo amo de verdad, y me duele tener que hacerle esto, pero no me queda mas remedio. Solo espero que me pueda perdonar.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios por favor n.n<p>

**BESOS!**


End file.
